She likes me She likes me not 3x4
by Nidsslamgirl-KND
Summary: Major 3/4 fluff! #3 and #4 are fighting nonstop and ARE STILL NOT TOGETHER! The delightful children are hosting a "party" and as a mission # 3 & 4 have to go...TOGETHER! CHAP 19 UP! REVIEW!
1. Fun at the beach

**Chapter 1: Fun at the beach**

**Wally and Kuki are having a great time hanging out at the beach! They **_**still arent together**_**...yett....this trip might just help boost up there reletionship status :P**

**Disclaimer: No, sadly I do not own, Codename: Kids next door, altho I would pay eleventy guh-zillion dollars to!**

**REVIEW PLEASE **

"Really?" She asked swinging her hair and turning to him. His face brightened. "Absoulutly," he said clearing his throat. "Wow! YEAH!" She laughed.

He sat there listening mesmerized. Her laugh was just beautiful musical notes.

She looked at him, and was suddenly quiet. "What's wrong?" He asked after a couple minutes. She cracked a smile. "Your face!" She said laughing again.

He shook his head but grinned. He would do anything to hear that laugh. She shook her head and stuck her tongue out at him. He grabbed her and started to give her a noogie. "Tell me, or your going to wish you did!" He threatened teasing. "Noo!" She shrieked laughing. The both fell on the sand laughing.

"Wally?" She asked. "Yeah?" He asked sucking on his popsicle. "Nuthin," she said. "Kay," he said. "Wally?" She asked again after a minute. "What?" He asked irritated. "That popsicle made your lips red, you look like your wearing lipstick!" She giggled.

"Shut up!" he said and he started to chase her on the sand. She ran away shrieking and laughing. "Gotcha!" He said grabbing her by her waist. She smiled and looked at him in the eyes. He blushed suddenly aware of hands on her waist, he quickly let go.

She laughed and took off her t-shirt dress. Underneath she had her bathing suit. She jumped into the water. "Kuki!" He called. "Come on in!" She said laughing. He hesitated seeing that water. "Don't be a scardy-cat!" She teased. "Aww is Wallykins scared of a little water?" She said.

That did it, he took off his shirt and jumped in, splashing her. She laughed and splashed him back. Suddenly she disappeared under the water. "Kuki?" He asked worridly. Suddenly he felt a hands on his legs pulling him down. He lunged underwater and quickly came back desperate for air. "Kuki, you idiot!" He gasped.

"I'm sorry Wally! Are you okay?" She asked concerned. He smiled then quickly went underwater and grabbed her legs, pulling her down.

She came back up gasping. "What did you do that for?" She asked swatting him on the head. He laughed and stuck out his tongue at her. "You loser!" She said pushing him down into the water.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her down with him. "I'm all wet!" She said. "Uh duh, that's kinda the whole point of water," He said laughing. "Hmm…Wanna get some ice-cream?" She asked. "Sure," He said rubbing his head. "C'mon!" She said grabbing his hand. They ran to the ice-cream stand laughing.


	2. Love Spat

**CHAP 2 UP**

**Disclaimer: No unfortuantly I DONT own Codename: Kids next door :( altho i wish i did)**

**REVIEW PLEASE, this is my first story here, so I would really love some reviews!**

**Poor Kuki, they had soo much fun the the beach, why is Wally such a jerk?**

Back in the Tree House…

The gang are sitting on the couches watching TV

"So Wally, I heard you went into the water today," Hoagie said winking at Abby. Abby caught on. "Yeah Numbuh 4, I thought you hated the water!" Abby said grinning as Wally blushed.

"I kind of forced him," Kuki cut in knowing they were trying to give him a hard time. "Yeah and I almost drowned!" Wally added. "Yeah? Who saved you?" Nigel could resist adding in.

The rest of the members of sector V, aside from Wally and Kuki started to laugh. "Whateva just shut up!" Wally said annoyed. "C'mon man, we were just kidding with you!" Hoagie said.

"Well," Abby said standing up brushing off her jeans. "Me and Kuki are going to meet Rachel and Fanny at the Burger Joint! See ya!" She continued as she and Kuki got up.

As they left the room, Hoagie spoke up "You sure you don't want to join her, you guys can go to the Romantic Burger!" as he and Nigel cracked up. Wally turned bright red.

"YOU GUY JUST SHUT UP! Okay? NOTHING HAPPENED AT THE BEACH! OKAY? NA-THING! SHE WAS JUST BEING ANNOYING, AND CHASING ME AND DRAGGING ME INTO THE WATER, OKAY? SO JUST SHUT UP!" He snapped losing his temper.

Hoagie and Nigel just stared at him, there mouths wide open. "What?" He asked irritated. Hoagie silently just pointed his finger behind Wally. Wally turned around to see and Angry Kuki. "I'm annoying? Is that what you think of me? Some annoying idiot who drags you around?" She demanded. She looked hurt, upset, sad angry at the same time. With that she turned around-her eyes flaming- and she stomped out of the room. "Kuki…" His voice trailed after her


	3. Girls Just wanna have Fun

**CHAPTER 3 Up**

**Disclaimer: ELVENTY-GUH-ZILLION DOLLARS! HIGHEST BID TO OWN KND!....no i do not own the knd...not yett :P **

**Yay! Chapter 3 is up, its a bit longer then the last 2 chapters....quite a bit of drama in this one! :D**

**REVIEW please!!!! :D Oh and Laurie43 thank you for the nice review! :P**

At the burger Joint….

"And it was so sweet!" Rachel finished. "That's so romantic!" Fanny said with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Yeah," Abby agreed

They all looked at Kuki. Usually she would be totally gushing over things like that. "Kuki, isn't that awesome?" Abby asked twirling a strand of hair.

"Huh?" Kuki asked startled as she stopped stirring her sundae. "Yeah that's great Rachel," She said.

"Is something bugging you?" Fanny asked. "Yeah, you've been really quiet," Rachel added. "It just that, who cares about boys anyways?" Kuki blurted out.

"Uh you do," Fanny said looking at her strangely.

"Yeah, remember Wally?" Rachel said grinning. That subject always cheered Kuki up but not this time. Kuki looked up, her eyes flaming. "What about him?" She asked her angrily. "Uh…nothing!" Rachel said taken back.

"Did Wally upset you somehow?" Abby asked gently. "No! Can we just stop talking about idiots like Wally! All you guys talk about is boys!" Kuki shot back in defense.

"Us? You're usually the one blabbing on about them!" Fanny cried. "Me? You're the one who says she hates boys but goes around secretly making out with them and flirting! You know what? I'm so outta here! Later!" She snapped angrily grabbing her coat as she stormed out. "Kuki!" Abby cried out but she was gone.

KUKI'S P.O.V

I could not believe them. What kind of friends were they anyway? They could so tell I was not in the mood.

After I had ditched them at the burger joint, I went to the arcade to play Smash Warriors 2. It was a totally lame boy game but I couldn't help it. I just felt like using a fake gun to kill people.

It ended and as usual I was top on the high score list. "So you're the one who's been stealing my high score spot," a voice from behind me spoke up.

I turned around to see "That Kid" smiling at me. "Uh I guess so," I said blushing a little. How about playing against me and we'll prove who's better," He suggested his eyes gleaming. I laughed. "Okay, I'll beat the crud out of you!"

**..............................**

**'That** **Kid' is real smooth...I wonder how this will turn out?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. That Kid' Drama

**Chapter 4 IS UP**

**Disclamier: ? ARE YOU GETTING BACK TO MY OFFER? sigh as always i do not own KND...not yett..**

**I know i just put chap 3 up but I was bored so I decided to write chapter 4 too...it involves 'that kid' a LOT, LOTSA DRAMA!! :D also longer as well**

**REVIEW PLEAAAAAASE, I WOULD REALLY APPRICIATE IT! **

3 hours later…

"Where is she? How could you guys just let her go?" Wally asked pacing back and forth. "She ran off somewhere! We couldn't find her! Besides it your fault she stormed out!" Abby said biting her nails.

"This is serious! She could've been mugged or something!" Wally said worriedly. "I'm sure she just went off to get a hot dog or something," Hoagie said.

"You said that when King Sandy kidnapped her! How did that turn out? She ended up almost marrying the guy!" Wally exclaimed.

"Relax numbuh 4, maybe she went home," Nigel pointed out. "No, Wally called the Sanban's house six times, and Mushi threatened to unhook the phone" Abby reminded him.

"WHERE CAN SHE BE?" Wally cried. As if on cue, right then the tree house door swung open. Kuki and 'That Kid' came in laughing

'That Kid' had his arm draped over her shoulder. Wally just stood there staring speechless.

"Kuki! Where were you?" Abby asked jumping up. "Oh I'm so sorry guys, it is pretty late! I was at the arcade and I met 'that kid' and we sorta lost track of time…" Kuki's voice trailed off as she gazed up at 'that kid'.

He smiled back at her. "It's okay, Wally was just super worried," Hoagie said smirking at Wally. Kuki's head snapped back down. She stared at Wally. He glared at her coldly. "I'm going to bed" He said coldly storming to his room.

"What's up with him?" 'that kid' asked smirking. "Uh…nothing, well thanks for the great night, I had lots of fun," Kuki said smiling as 'that kid' stepped out.

"That's great," 'That Kid" said. He smiled at Kuki and closed his eyes started to pucker his lips. Kuki smiled weakly and shut the door.

"That Kid' opened his eyes to see the door shut and Kuki gone. He stopped puckering his lips. "How could she not kiss me?" he thought to himself as he headed home.

WALLY'S ROOM....

"How on earth could she like that player?" Wally asked wrestling his robot. "She doesn't, all she did was play video games with him," Hoagie said, stretching on Wally's bed. He flipped a page in his Yipper comic.

"I'm the only boy she plays video games with! Whatever it's not like I care anyways" Wally continued punching his robot as if he was 'that kid'.

"Uh huh," Hoagie said flipping another page. "I mean he has a new girlfriend each week, he's a total player! I mean Kuki's one of my closest friends, since I was like 4, I don't want her to get hurt, I mean it's so obvious 'that kid' is just using her!" Wally said,

ducking as the robot went for a punch.

"So obvious" Hoagie agreed. "Seriously! You don't think she's actually interested in him, do you?" Wally asked Hoagie.

Hoagie sighed and put down his comic. "Look Wally, I know your upset about this whole thing, trust me on this, Kuki will forget about this guy by tomorrow, so just chill dude."

"I mean the guy thinks he's so smooth! Remember at the tube-a-thon? Niiiice Tuuube" He imitated 'that kid' voice.

"I really don't even care," Wally added kicking at the robot. Hoagie laughed. "Man, you are obsessing over this, just admit you like Kuki."

Wally stared at him in surprise. The robot punched him and he fell down. Wally rubbed his head. "I do not like Kuki!" He declared.

"And I hate Yipper comics," Hoagie said sarcastically. Wally sighed and turned off his robot. "I don't" He protested. "If you didn't then why do you even care?" Hoagie asked him.

I don't care!" He said frustrated flopping down on his wrestling ring. "Well you said some pretty harsh things to her this afternoon, in case you have forgotten, if you had such a rotten time, why do you care know?" Hoagie snorted

"I DON'T CARE!" Wally yelled.

"Yeah and Numbuh 3 hates Rainbow Monkies," Hoagie muttered sarcastically picking up his comic book again.

**Awww....Poor Wally!**

**Naywaiz REVIEW PLEASE**!


	5. He does not love me

**Disclaimer: MR. WARBURTEN! ELVENTY-GUH ZILLION?! I'LL BID HIGHER! No currently i do not own the KND...not yet. MOHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**A/N: Yes, i'm alive. Sorry for not updating, i actually had this part written already :P **

**REVIEW, REVIEW PLEEEEEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**btw Laurie43 thanks again for the super nice review! :D**

Kuki's P.O.V

I was on my bed painting my nails, rainbow monkey berry pink. Abby came in and sat down.

"Hey, Kuki," She said smiling. "Hey!" I said grinning. "Look, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier, at the burger joint" Abby began. I waved my hand. "It doesn't matter, after all I should've lost my temper".

Abby sat back looking relieved. "Hoagie told me what happened,' She said softly. "Oh?" I said pretending not to care.

"Yeah I can't believe Wally said that," She continued. "Wally is a jerk," I said tightly. "Yeah he can be, you would know best," Abby said smiling. I laughed. "Yeah your right, I would".

"He didn't mean it though," She said after a moment. "Yes he did," I said brushing a strand of hair out of my face. Shoot. I got pink polish on my hair. "You have fun with 'that kid'?" She asked. "Yeah, I guess," I said.

"What do you mean, I guess?' She asked. "Well I mean it was fun, but I think he was trying way to hard to let me win, like I could've beat him whether he tried or not? Y'now, and he was pretty flirty, but he did make me feel better," I said thoughtfully.

"Oh?" She asked. "Yeah I think he was trying to kiss me when we came back, but I sorta shut the door in his face," I said giggling. Abby laughed and shook her head. "Look Kuki, Wally was really worried about you, he was totally freaked out, he called everywhere!".

"Oh?" I said blowing on my nails. "Yeah he's really sorry," Abby said. "Good," I said. "You forgive him?" Abby asked perking up. "No," I said shaking my head. Abby sighed and nodded. "Do you still love him?" She asked.

I laughed and said "Abby, why are you asking me all these questions?". Abby laughed. "I'm sorry Kuki, but Wally is really upset about the whole thing, he was way obsessing over it infact he probably still is,".

"Oh?" I said, the corners of my mouth twitching into a smile. Her eyes lit up and she ran to the corner of my room. " What?" I asked getting up. She didn't answer, she just started throwing rainbow monkies out of the way. "Hey! Be careful with those!" I exclaimed.

"Come over 'ere" She said gesturing me over. I sighed and walked over to where she was. "Look!" She exclaimed. I looked. I rolled my eyes. "It's a vent," I said. "Yeah!" She said excitedly. "A veeent," I said more slowly so she would understand.

She rolled her eyes and started to take off the cover. "Listen!" She said. I sighed and leaned over. _"How can she like "that kid'? I hate him! Everyone hates him! He's a total player!_ Blasted from the vent. I froze and started to listen intently.

_"She doesn't like him, dude, chill_" Hoagie's bored voice replied. Abby laughed but I didn't even move_. "This is so bad, this is so bad! She can't like him, she can't! Can't she see he's using her? _Abby sighed. I grabbed the top of the vent and scrwed it back on.

"This is supposed to make me feel better? The fact that he thinks I'm not even good enough for 'That Kid'!!" I said angrily.

"That boy is clueless, completely clueless," Abby said closing her eyes.

**Aww...Poor Kuki, Wally just had to say that at the wrong time, didnt he? :P**

**As always...REVIEW!**


	6. She does not love me

**DISCLAIMER: As usual, i do not own the KND, and i don't think i ever will eaither...:( :P Ah Oh well**

**A/N: CHAP 6 & 7 are up! This is just a really short chapter on Wally thinking Kuki does not like her, i already did Kuki's point of view so i decided it was Wally turn, ANYWAYS CHAPTER 7 IS UP AS WELL! **

**REVIEW! need i say more? just PU-LEEZ Review. I like reviews.**

WALLY'S P.O.V

Hoagie had disappeared into his room with his comic book so I was alone. And angry.

How on earth could Hoagie think that I loved Kuki? I didn't. I was just looking out for her. That's right. 'That Kid' was just going to use her. Obviously. She'd regret it. Yeah. Then she'd see that I was right.

But seriously? 'That Kid'? Why the crud did it have to be him? That guy thinks he's so smooth and charming. All the girls fall for him and then get hurt.

What the crud does Kuki see in him anyways? He was a big cruddy loser. That's right. I mean he's not even a member of the TND? And he refused to join the KND cause' he was too cool.

He thinks he's some big hot-shot. I mean he didn't even make it on the dodge ball team in fifth grade. Okay I'm not even sure he tried out but still. He doesn't deserve her. She's way too good for him. Maybe I should go and apologize to her. Yeah, she would be alone and maybe I could hint that "that kid" isn't the nicest guy.

_(He gets up and goes to her room; he's outside her door when he overhears Kuki on the phone)_

"_Hello?"__  
_

_"Oh hey"_

"_Yeah I had a great time"_

"_It was so much fun! _

"_Totally!"_

"_I haven't had that much fun in like ever!  
"Yeah of course,"_

" _Um tomorrow? Let me check,"_

I froze. She was on the phone. With 'That Kid!'.

She had an awesome time? She really likes him. She's never had that much fun?

What about this morning? We had so much more fun then she could possibly have had playing video games. The beach beats the arcade any day.

I can't go and apologize now. She'll think I'm pathetic. Besides she's going out with him tomorrow. I couldn't believe it.

I kinda thought that this was you know a one time thing.

I guess I was wrong. She really does like him.

**AWWW...Why is everyone hearing the wrongs things at the wrong times?**

**:P Dont worry, things should look up. Well not now. But later maybe =) hopefully**

**DONT FEEL SAD FOR WALLY, hopefully things will turn around SORRY for non-fluffy chapter, i'm just not in a mushy mood.**


	7. Broken Hearts

**DISCLAIMER: Mr. W??? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE I'LL GET BACK TO YOU?? isigh No i do not own the KND, as usual**

**A/N: Hii**

**As said, in chap 6, CHAP 7 is up! As you can tell from the titil it's not so fluffy...not yett anyways. WORKING on Chap 8!! :D **

**REVIEW PLEASE!! :( so sad. 7 chapter and only 2 reviews. (Which btw were super nice)**

Later.

"Hoagie?" Abby asked softly as she knocked on his door. He opened the door in surprise.

"Ab-Numbuh 5! Er…whats up?" He asked grinning. "Can I come in?" She asked.

"Sure," he said as she stepped in. "Look you know how you told me about the whole Kuki and Wally thing?" She asked. "Yeah?" He asked eagerly.

"Well I talked to Kuki and it did not go well! Abby explained to him- telling him the story. He listened grimly. "Ouch, I don't blame Kuki for taking it the wrong way," He sighed.

"Yeah and know she's even more angry at him!" Abby said sighing. "It's not your fault Abby," He said softly.

"Yes it is!" Abby said sighing.

"No it's not, leave it to those two, they'll figure out, trust me, Wally will break and apologize like always," Hoagie said touching her shoulder to comfort her.

"Yeah I hope," She said smiling at him.

KUKI'S P.O.V

I can't believe that jerk! Seriously, know I'm not even good enough to date someone else!

I am sooooooo ticked off!!

He thinks he's some huge prize doesn't he, with his big tough guy image.

'That Kid' is so much better then him!

……………

_(Kuki throws herself on her bed, and starts to cry into her pillow. )_

……………..

NO! He's not; Wally is 1000 times better then him.

I love Wally so much and he hates me. He is perfect. Beautiful green eyes, cute messy blonde hair.

The boy I've loved since I was ten, the boy I pretended to marry when we were 4, the boy who always protected me from everything.

Anytime something would come close enough to hurt me, he would push me out of the way. Couldn't he see? How much I loved him?

He doesn't care. He just blows me off. The way he says things, his sharp words cut right through my heart.

I could never love someone more then I could love him. I love everything about him. Even his bad attitude and sharp words.

All for nothing. He doesn't love me. He never will.

**WALLY'S P.O.V**

How can Kuki love him? He's such a dork. I mean I'm way better then him. What does he have that I haven't got?

Ok, he does have great hair, I'll have to admit. But there's more to a person then great hair! I mean I'm not so bad looking?

Hey and I'm strong.

Way stronger then him. In fact, I could pick Kuki up, no problem, if she wanted me to!

Well it's not like I care.

No way. Why should I care? I mean I don't like Kuki. Obviously. How could I like her? I mean I hate girls. And she's a _girly-girl. _

So why would I like her? I can't like her!

......................

Who am I kidding?

I'm in love with her. I've been in cruddy love with her since I met her.

Her silky black hair, the way it swishes around when she walks. Her beautiful brown eyes, the warm way they twinkle when she's happy.

Her laugh, the laugh that's more beautiful then a thousand musical notes. Couldn't she see? All the times I've saved her, protected her. Anything that was threating to her, I would be there by her side.

I made it pretty obvious, I'm sure everyone knows. Everyone except her.

I didn't mean to say those rotten things about her earlier. Truthfully I really did have an amazing time that morning. The way she looked at me, I honestly thought she was going to kiss me but I cruddy had to let go of her.

I've never been in water that willingly before. But for the first time in years, I actually did like it. I'm the one she plays video games with, the one she forced to play rainbow monkies and dress up with.

I was pretty mean and teasing but most of the time she didn't mind. And when she did, even I have to admit, I was a complete pushover. I would do anything to get her to forgive me. But it's to late now.

She's found someone else. I'm such a dork. I had to save me tough guy reputation and say those thing, didn't I? It's all my fault. She won't ever love me.

Not know. Not ever.

**Awww..**

**Wally: Why am i cruddy thinking about my emotions, i'm not a girl for crud's sake**

**A/N: No your not. But i'm sure boys think like that**

**Kuki: Aww...poor me. Poor Wally too! **

**A/N: Yes i'm sorry**

**Kuki: AND since WHEN DO I LIKE 'THAT KID'**

**A/N: Since now?**

**Wally: i hate that guy**

**A/N: I'm aware of that.**

**Wally: THE NEXT CHAPTER BETTER BE HAPPIER**

**A/N: It will be.**

**Kuki: YAY! LOTS OF 3/4 FLUFF**

**A/N: Yay.**

**Sorry for these sad mushy chapters. The next chapter will be much fluffier! I promise!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. The Delightful Annoucement

**Disclaimer: **

**Dear Nidsslamgirl-KND I am currently busy with the eleventy buh-billion other things I have to do so I will try to get back to your offer soon**

**-Mr. Warburten**

**Read and WEEP all those people who want to own the KND. I got a REPLY! No i dont own the KND. BUT I MIGHT IN THE NEAR FUTURE**

**(Announmous Person: She's lying, she MADE that reply up to get HERSELF to believe it, so please tell her to get a life)**

**Okay, this is a pretty short chapter but ITS LIGHTER and kinda fluffier, i know i promised to make it EXTRUH LIGHT AND FLUFFY but things have to go slowly but the NEXT CHAPTER is going to be supuh fluffy and 3/4ness because of the "Delightful Announcement" ooh BTW i won't ubdate until you review so PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Gracias.**

The next morning

SECTOR V is having breakfast and missing two members who have overslept.

"Where are those two?" Nigel wondered, as he poured himself some milk. "Who knows? Maybe they made up, snuck out, took a cab to Vegas and got married," Hoagie suggested.

Abby rolled her eyes at him. "Hey, it could happen!" He said defensivly. "Vegas? Those two are barley talking to each other, and you think they went to Vegas to get married?" She smirked.

"Who knows?" Nigel said snickering.

Kuki slumped over to the ketchen and sat down, looking awful. Her face was all bleery, and red as if she had cried all night. Her hair was put up in a messy ponytail and she hadn't even bothered to wear lipgloss.

"Numbuh 3? What happened? You look awful!" Hoagie blurted out. Kuki cracked a smile. "Gee thanks Hoagie,".

"No I didn't mean it like that," Hoagie replied back embaressed. "Yeah it's okay, I just didn't get a lot of sleep," She said sighing.

Wally came in, the next second, looking exausted as if he hadn't gotten any sleep at all, he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Man, you look out of shape!" Abby said in surprise. "Yeah, like you got runover by a truck or something" Hoagie said munching on his toast.

"I was up all night," Wally said yawning. "Doing what? Reading?" Nigel said sarcastically as Hoagie cracked up.

"No I was uh y'now doing…stuff" Wally said almost following asleep into his bowl of cereal. "Man, what is up with you two? You both look horrible!" Hoagie said.

Wally sneaked a peek at Kuki just as she was secretly looking at him. Both of them quickly looked away, blushing.

_Why would she be up all night? I thought she would've been dreaming about 'that kid' all night,_ Wally thought grumpily. _Why was he staying up so late? Probably thinking about insults for me, _Kuki thought furiously.

Nigel let out a big sigh. "What's wrong Numbuh 1?" Hoagie asked.

"Ugh, the Delightful Children have this stupid anti- party tonight, and Global Command has sent us there as a mission to stop them," He said tiredly.

"Ugh, not again, Remember the time they tried to turn everyone into a Delightful? Then they had tried to invite the Teenagers for a get-together, remember how horribly that turned out?" Abby said shoving a spoonful of Rainbow Munchies into her mouth.

"This is a serious mission, not a real party, you must understand that," Nigel said looking at his fellow members. "Yeah but there parties still can be fun you know," Hoagie added.

"Yes, but that's the thing, we have so much fun, we forget the fact that it's a mission," Nigel said stirring around his rainbow munchies. "Did we get a invite or what?" Kuki wondered out loud.

"No numbuh 3, I'm sure our invitation got lost in the mail or something," He said mischievously. "What do you mean "Lost in the mail?" Abby asked suspiciously.

"They didn't send us an invitation?" Wally asked surprised. "So we'll sneak in!" Hoagie said grinning.

"That's what bothers me though," Nigel said biting his lip. "What? The fact that we'll have to sneak in?" Hoagie asked.

"No, the fact that we didn't get invited, pretty much all sectors of TND that live nearby have, infact numbuh 362 and the rest of the gang back on Moonbase have as well!" Nigel said thoughtfully as he chewed on a raibow munchie.

"That is weird," Abby commented. "We're usually first on there list because they want to get rid of us first!" Kuki added.

"Yes, well anyways be ready for tonight," Nigel said, standing up to drain his bowl. "Man, I've got to get the L.I.M.O ready!" Hoagie said jumping up. "Numbuh 5 has got to go call Numbuh 362," Abby muttered getting up.

Soon enough, the only ones left in the Ketchen were Numbuh 3 and 4. Awkward.

_Crud, should I say something to her?_ Wally thought as he snuck a peek at her from under his bangs. Suddenly she got up, scraping her chair. "Kuki!" He blurted out. She stopped startled. "Yeah?" She asked looking at him curiously. Wally gulped. "Uh…

**Yeah. That right CLIFFHANGER. Going to leave you there. Next chapter will be up AS SOON AS I GET SOME MORE REVIEWS. That's right. I'm evil.**

**Wally: WHAT??! You're just going to leave me there gulping?**

**A/N: Uh Yeah.**

**Kuki: THAT'S so MEAN!  
A/N: Is it really?**

**Kuki: YES! YOU better MAKE him APOLIGIZE!**

**Wally: ME apologize? You're the one who has to apologize!**

**A/N: Oh god. What do I do know?**

**(_Wally and Kuki start fighting)_**

**A/N: (trying to break them apart) Review, _ouch,_ people. Rev, _ow_!, iew. That's all I, _ouch that hurts!,_ ask. All it takes. One click of a , _KUKI! LEAVE THAT GLASS VASE ALONE!_, button. Well not really but you get the point. _WALLY GET OFF THE CHANDILIER!_ CRASH. Numbuh one is not going to like this.**


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note  
**

**Hi Everyone! I just want to thank you guys for the awesome reviews:**

xxxTheBlackRosexxx 2009-01-01 . chapter 8

aw, so cute! especially wally's pov, i felt so sorry for him!  
this is an ace story, i've reviewed so you have to update!  
btw you're really good at keeping them all in character, i hate when authers don't do that, so great job! definately going to fave story/author!  
=)

PurpleLeopard 2008-12-31 . chapter 8

LOL and I'm sorry for not reviewing sooner I blame my friend  
I'm really excited to see why they wweren't invited

Laurie43 2008-12-31 . chapter 8

Cliff hanger love it  
People really should review this.  
well done and have a happy new year

tater06 2008-12-30 . chapter 7

Man, won't they be happy when they find out the truth! I love it! YAY FOR FLUFF!

**Seriously you guys totally rock! :D Especcially Laurie43 for reviewing since the story started! And xxxBlackrosexxx for the AWESOME REVIEW**

**Thanks for the faves and reviews guys! I'm sooo sorry i havnt ubdated, i had written 2 WHOLE CHAPTERS, and then i had to gett off coz it was really late, and i have no idea where i saved it! So know i have to start all over again! :( **

**Anyways I'll try ubdate pretty soon!**

**Keep on reviewing!**

**-Nidsslamgirl-KND**

--  
KND  
Always & Forever.  
Keep KND Alive & Never Ending.  
Don't. Grow. Up.  
Stay. Immature. Forever  
3/4 forever! GO KND!_"Even if we live till a 100 and don't remember a thing about KND promise me that you'll never grow up" –Numbuh One_

**Wally: You DONT KNOW WHERE YOU SAVED IT? HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUDDY STUPID**

**A/N: Thanks Wally, you always no what to say! :**

**Kuki: Aww...i wanted to know wha Wally was going to say! :)**

**A/N: Consider this pay back for some of the bruises you gave me yesterday! Numbuh 1 blamed the whole thing on me! **


	10. Delighfuly Confused

**Disclaimer: AS USUAL I DON'T OWN THE KND! BUT I MIGHT IN THE NEAR FUTURE SO BE JEALOUS**

**Hey,**

**Please don't kill me for not ubdating sooner, it's just that i had written chapters 10-11 but i lost them so i WROTE THEM AGAIN. Anwyas the re-write is so much better it even includes song-fic! :D Yep this chapter is basically explaining things but the next chap is SUPUH-FLUFFY if do say so myself. This chap has 3/4 (of course) some 2/5 and 1/362**

**Review people! REVIEW**

**btw thanks for the reviews on my author's note, :D I'm glad ur patient and sympathatic :D**

"Uh…." Wally trailed off nervously. "What?" She asked him, tapping her fingernails on the table nervously.

"Uh…I…er didn't…uh…" Wally cleared his throat. "Look, I didn't mean those things that I said to you last night, I was..uh…being a total jerk, I'm really sorry," He finished off desperately, sweat trickling down his forehead..

Kuki looked at him and opened her mouth. No words came out. She blushed deeply then ran out of the room, embarrassed.

Wally stood there watching as she quickly ran to her room.

_What's that supposed to mean?_ He thought miserably as he drained out his bowl.

"Teens next door, return to headquarters!" Nigel's voice boomed out from the speakers.

Soon enough, Sector V was huddled in frount of there leader.

"I have receieved information about the party from Global Command, We each have been assighned partners for this mission, as it is to risky to split up alone," Nigel said reading off the screen.

"We have to couple up?" Hoagie asked grinning. Nigel rolled his eyes. "No Numbuh 2, we won't be coupling up, the partners will be male female just to make it look like we're coupling, but we are not, and this is not a PARTY it's a MISSION".

"So we're pretending to couple but we're really not," Abby said slowly.

"Correct, Numbuh 5!" Nigel said pushing his sunglasses up from his nose. "So, who are the coup er partners?" Hoagie asked sneaking a peek at Numbuh 5.

" I don't know yet, Numbuh 2, we have been assigned partners from Numbuh 362, she'll be sending me them as soon as possible," Nigel replied looking at the screen.

Almost immiditaly a file popped up. Nigel entered the password and it opened.

"Numbuh's 2 and 5, Numbuh's 3 and 4, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 362,'' Nigel said reading off the screen.

"Cool," Abby said as Hoagie smiled at her. Wally and Kuki remained silent.

They hadn't said a word since Nigel had started speaking.

"Your taking two girls to a party, whoo go Uno!" Hoagie said slyly.

Nigel blushed slighty. "That is incorrect Numbuh 2, May I remind you this is a MISSION?" He shot back.

"Anyways you guys are dismissed," Nigel said.

Wally and Kuki quickly left, heading to there room's. Abby and Hoagie hung back.

"Uh..Numbuh 1? I'm not sure it's the best idea, to pair those two up, they'll rip each other's insides out," Hoagie said. "True that," Abby agreed.

"Those two will have to deal with that, I cannot do anything about it since these are assigned partners from the Supreme Leader," Nigel said sighing.

Abby and Hoagie exchanged uneasy glances.

Wally's P.O.V

Oh great. I have to partner up with Kuki. And she wont even SPEAK TO ME.

Usaully I would jump at the chance to partner up with Kuki, especially at a event like this! Oh Crud, how am I ever going to tell her how I feel, if she won't even talk to me.

No forget that, how will we ever succeed in this mission if she wont even talk to me? Crud. Crud. CRUD!! _Wally starts beating at his pillow_

"Uh…Numbuh 4?" Abby asked standing by his door with an amused smile on her face.

"Go away and leave me here to cruddy punch the crud out of my cruddy pillow!" He moaned.

"Ok-ay, Beetles get ya face out of that pillow!" Abby said sighing.

"Noooo," He answered. Abby grabbed him and pulled him up.

"What. Do. You. WANT?!" Wally snapped. "Chill, I need to talk to you," She said surprised. "About what?" Wally asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Nothing…much," Abby replied innocently. "Like what?" He said. "Like…Kuki," Abby said in a sing-song voice.

He looked at her for a moment then he stuffed his face back into his pillow.

"C'mon Numbuh 4," Abby pleaded. Wally just groaned. "Okay uh if you don't talk to me, I'll uh…I'll…sing the rainbow monkey song!" Abby said, saying the first thing that came to her mind. "What the crud?" He asked from his pillow.

"That's right," Abby said with some dignity. When he didn't answer she started to sing.

"Rainbow Monkies, Rainbow Monkies, oh so very round and super chunky!" Abby sang.

Wally let out a horrified gasp.

Abby grinned and continued "Bringing love where ever they go! Everyone love's the big rainbow!".

"Shut up! Please!" Wally begged getting up in a flash. "Thank you," Abby said with a satisfied grin.

"What about Kuki?" He asked afraid she would start to sing again. "She's really upset, go apologize to her," Abby said.

"What?" Wally asked. "Gooo…Apoooliiigiiiizeee toooooooo Kuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiii," Abby said slowing, stretching each syllable so he would understand.

I did!" He snapped at her. "What?" Abby said confused.

"I said I did apologize," Wally repeated. "What did she say?" Abby asked. "I don't know, she opened her mouth, then closed it, then ran away!" He said. "Why would she do that?" Abby wondered.

"Beats me, girls are bogus," He said. "Shut up," She said hitting him with the pillow.

**Kuki's P.O.V**

"So don't you think I was totally pathetic?" I asked my stuffed toy.

"I dunno Kuki, you were pretty stupid!" I said disguising my voice as Mr. Fluffykins.

"Aww… don't be so hard on her, poor thing didn't know what to do, she panicked," I said disguising my voice as Ms. Cuddly-Wuddly.

"No Mr. Fluffykins is right!" I said. I laughed, i love my stuffed animals so much! They always made me feel better. Speaking of feeling better i havent heard my favorite rainbow monkey song in ages. _Kuki turned on her stereo_ .

"RAINBOW MONKIES! RAINBOW MONKIES! OH SO VERY ROUND AND SUPER CHUNKY! BRINGING LOVE WHEREVER THEY GO! EVERYONE LOVES THE BIG RAINBOW! OH RED AND ORANGE, AND PINK AND BLUE, RAINBOW MONKEYS WE LOVE YOU!!" Kuki sang along.

"I haven't heard that in a long time" Hoagie said, coming in, stepping over stuffed animals.

"Hoagie?" Kuki asked laughing. "I remember you used to sing this song everyday and drive Numbuh 4 absolutely nuts!" Hoagie said sitting down

"Your sitting on a rainbow monkey!" Kuki cried. "Oh, sorry," He said pulling the oversized red monkey out of the way.

"I forgot how many rainbow monkies you had in here," He said gazing around her room. "Eleventy buh-billion and two," Kuki said proudly as Hoagie laughed.

"You've counted?". "Well actually no," Kuki admitted blushing. "This one is from like grade 2 or something, I remember you came squealing into my house to tell me," He said pointing at an old pink rainbow monkey.

"You still remember?" Kuki said grinning. "Of course, how could I forget?" He asked.

"So what's up?" She asked brushing a rainbow monkies hair. "I can't come into your room unless I have a reason?" He asked.

"Hoagie, the last time you came in here, you collapsed under a bunch of rainbow monkies and then you never came in here again," Kuki reminded him.

"I still have bruises from that day," He shot back. "So what's up?" She asked him again.

"Uh the celiling?" He joked. Kuki rolled her eyes. "Okay, not that," Hoagie said "We have a big mission tonight and your partner is Wally and well I just have this vibe that you guys…sort of…hate each other,".

"Ugh!" Kuki screamed and stuffed her head into her rainbow monkey. Hoagie laughed.

"Look you guys have to make up," He began. Kuki didn't answer. "Kuki c'mon listen," he pleaded. She sighed and got up.

"He hates me," She answered. "No, he was just being a jerk, he didn't mean it, look he said he was going to apologize so I just want you to.." Hoagie began.

"He did," Kuki interrupted. "Oh?" Hoagie's eyes lit up. "Yep and then I ran out of the room," Kuki said. "Why?" Hoagie asked.

"No idea," Kuki said shrugging

* * *

**Yep...Kinda deppresing? Yeah it's getting to me too BUT DONT WORRY NEXT CHAPTER IS UP AND IT'S SUPUH FLUFFY! including a song fic too! :P**

**Wally: She RAN AWAY? WHY'D SHE RUN AWAY**

**A/N: How should i know?**

**Wally: YOU WROTE THE STORY!**

**A/N: Oh yeah...good point. Well it doesnt matter cause' i have no clue.**

**Wally: YOUR hopeless**

**Kuki: Rainow MONKIES! RAINBOW MONKIES! OH SO VERY ROUND AND SUPER CHUNKY! BRINGING LOVE WHEREVER THEY GO! EVERYONE LOVES THE BIG RAINBOW! **

**Wally: I stand corrected. SHE'S hopless. OH PLEASE SOMEONE CRUDDY SHUT THIS GIRL UP!**

**A/N: Review guys!**

**Wally: Thats all ya' cruddy care about REVIEWS!**

**A/N: Wally your so mean! (crys)**


	11. Shopping Trip

**Disclaimer: I currently don't own KND. I do not own Simple Plan's 'Grow Up' eaither. **

**Heya**

**I'm sure some of you are ready to kill me from the last chap, coz it reeally was kinda deppresing, but put ur weopons down and read this first! its extruh fluffy and even includes a SONG FIC! :D Some mood swings, especially with Kuki. **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**I ubdate when i get reviews. AND I LOVE REVIEWS. They really help me! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

"Kukiiiiiiiii? Where are you?" Abby called coming into the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Abby asked.

Kuki was wearing a oversized black t-shirt and jean capris with holes in them. A baseball cap was planted on her head. Her hair was messy and tangled.

She was watching Rainbow Monkey's and eating Rainbow muchies. "Kuki!" Abby grabbed snatching the box and shaking it. "Do you know how much sugar this has? It's almost empty!".

"Then I'll get another box," Kuki said snatching it back.

"Whatever, Look, Numbuh 5, Fanny, and Rachel are going to the mall for dresses,". "Greeeat, have fun!" Kuki said waving her fingers.

"Funny, oh did I mention that you're coming with us?" Abby asked innocently

"Yeah…no," Kuki said shoving Rainbow Muchies into her mouth.

"You cannot stay here and eat Rainbow Munchies all day!" Abby said rolling her eyes.

"Wanna bet?" Kuki asked. "You have 10 minutes to get ready, you better be ready or I will drag you out," Abby threatened.

**Exactly 10 minutes later**, Kuki found herself sitting in the backseat of Fanny's Dad's van.

She was wearing striped green and black knee socks, a black mini skirt and a oversized green hoodie and black high-tops .

Her hair was brushed.. "I cannot believe you made me go," Kuki whispered to Abby.

"Trust me, you'll thank me!" Abby replied smirking. "I have a vision for the perfect dress," Rachel said dreamily.

Fanny nudged her "You syched to go with Bald-y?". Rachel turned bright red. "Of course not! This is just an important event and as Supreme Leader of KND AND TND I must look nice!" She said indigantly.

"Su-ure," Abby said grinning. "Hey Numbuh 362, do you think you could change my partner and pair me up with Numbuh 13?" Kuki asked brightly.

"Girl, your not the desperate!" Abby said shaking her head.

"Uh…sorry Kuki, I can't do that, besides why would you want to go with Numbuh 13 anyways?" Rachel said wrinkling her nose.

"Oh I find him charming," Kuki muttered lying.

"Besides your going with Wally, and he is so much cuter then Numbuh 13!" Fanny said blushing.

"True," Rachel agreed giggling.

Kuki sighed and looked at the window.

Rachel gave Abby a questioning look. Abby shook her head and shrugged.

At the mall….

"Oh my god! That's my dress!" Rachel said excitedly pointing at the window.

"I thought this was your dress!" Fanny said pointing at the bag.

Abby laughed. "You guys go ahead, I'm gonna rest, c'mon Kuki," She said.

"Kuki?" She asked turning around. Kuki was sitting on a bench playing on her PSP.

"What is up with her?" Rachel asked. Abby closed her eyes. "Nothing, we'll be back in an a bit," Abby said smiling at her.

"K byee!" Rachel said going into the shop.

"Kuki!" Abby cried. "What?" She asked.

Abby sighed. "You are totally out of it today,".

"I'm sorry Abby," Kuki said biting her lip.

"It's okay, do you wanna go anywhere?" Abby asked.

Kuki brightened. "Let's go to the arcade!"

**The boys at the mall**

"Why are we here?" Wally asked munching on fries.

"To get you out of the treehouse, you've been very moody lately," Nigel said.

"Yeah," Hoagie agreed. "So you dragged me to the mall?" Wally asked.

"Exactly," Hoagie said stealing some fries. "Where we going then?" Wally asked.

"The arcade!" Nigel and Hoagie said at the same time.

**At the Arcade**

"What is the point of this game?" Abby asked Kuki.

"Rainbow Monkey Fun!" Kuki replied franiacally pushing buttons.

Abby sighed, she and Kuki were at the arcade and Kuki was playing some Rainbow Monkey game.

"DIE! DIE!" Wally cheered punching at buttons. "This game is awesome!" Hoagie exclaimed.

"Smash Warriors 2 is officially the best!" Nigel agreed.

"YEAH!" Wally cheered as he won. He checked the high scores. "Dang it, i'm second" He muttered. Then he looked at it again. KUKI SANBAN was top. He smiled sadly

"Hey look! They have a karoke machine!" Hoagie exclaimed pointing. There were a couple kids singing and a small crowd.

"Who's up next?" A boy yelled.

Hoagie's eyes lit up. "ME!" He shouted. "Come over here dude!" The boy said nodding. Hoagie, are you crazy!?" Wally hissed.

"Yep!" Hoagie said grinning. He went to the tiny stage.

"Your gonna need a partner!" The boy told him.

Hoagie looked around, saw Wally and dragged him over.

"Oh my god! NO!" Wally said shaking his head horrified.

"No way man, NO WAY!" Wally yelled.

But it was to late, he had no choice.

Hoagie and him sang 'We will rock you. The crowd had grown even bigger.

Everyone was cheering and to Wally's great embarresment, one girl even grabbed his hand and wrote her number down.

Kuki and Abby were watching, they nearly died with laughter. It was hilarious.

Hoagie caught sight of them and grinned. "WHO WANTS TO HEAR MY PAL HERE SING AGAIN?!" He shouted and everyone cheered and Wally grinned sheepishly.

"Okay lets call his lovely lady down with us!". "Kuki!" Hoagie shouted.

Wally gasped. The crowd started yelling "KUKI! Kuki and Abby stopped laughing.

"No way, no way!" Kuki cried as the crowd started to push onto the small stage.

"NO! No way!" She shouted as she got to the stage. "Hoagie, I'm not doing this!" She said to him. "Yes you are!" He grinned at her and handed her the mike.

Wally started to get of the stage but Hoagie stopped him. "No way you gotta sing with her man," Hoagie told him grinning. "I hate you," Wally said glaring at him.

Kuki and Wally both tried to get off the stage but the music started to play.

Kuki took a deep breath and looked at the screen.

**FIRST PERSON: (KUKI)**

_This is who I am  
and this is what I like  
GC, Sum and Blink and Mxpx rocking my room  
if your looking for me  
I'll be at the show  
I could never find a better place to go_

Kuki sang not daring to look at Wally_ Wow! She's awesome! I've never heard her sing a rock song this good! _Wally thought in surprise

**BOTH:**

_Until the day I die I promise I won't change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up_

Kuki and Wally both sang together in harmony. The crowd cheered loudly.

**SECOND PERSON (Wally)**

_I like to stay up late  
spend hours on the phone  
hanging out with all my friends  
and never being at home  
I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone  
I'm immature but I will stay this way forever_

Wally sang, sneaking a look at Kuki who was grinning at him. _Wow, Wally has an amazing voice!_ She thought.

**Both:**

_Until the day I die I promise I won't change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up  
_

**Both:**

_I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)  
I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)  
_

**Both:**

_I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't want to change  
So you better give up  
No I don't want to change  
So you better give up  
Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up!_

Wally and Kuki finished breathlessly looking at each other. Loud cheers surrounded them.

The crowd had grown even bigger and everyone was cheering.

Suddenly they remembered where they were and quickly looked away getting off the stage.

"Oh my god! That was so awesome guys!" Rachel exclaimed.

The whole gang was around them cheering. They grinned at each other goofily.

**The girls at the mall**

"Oh my god! You guys sounded so awesome together! Really! I mean I know it was a rock song and everything but it was so awesome!" Rachel gushed.

"Totally, aren't you glad we made you go up there?" Abby asked her grinning.

"It' was pretty great," Fanny agreed. "Thanks guys" Kuki said "Now, let's actually get some shopping done!" She said laughing.

**The guys at the mall**

"Seriously, man that was awesome," Nigel said shaking his head.

"I can't believe I even got you up there!" Hoagie exclaimed

. Wally blushed and dug his hands into his pockets. "Whatever guys, you know I rock!" He teased.

"You sounded greeaaaat with Kuki," Hoagie said batting his eyelashes at her name.

"Get outta' here" Wally said swatting him in the head, but he was grinning.

* * *

**Was that fluffy enough? :D YAY I finally wrote something that wasnt sad or to mushy! i know i shoulda picked a romantic song but i'm in love witht his song. And it's messege. Dont Grow Up? What better song is for the KND? I will try to ubdate tommrow, School is starting back on Monday so ubdates will probalby be slower! BUT I AM TRYING TO DO THE MOST I CAN DURING THE LAST BIT OF HOLIDAYS! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Wally: Okay that wasnt half bad**

**A/N: FINALLY! A copliment from you**

**Wally: Your not that bad....i guess**

**A/N: Aww Wally! hugs him**

**Kuki: Yeah get off before you get hurt**

**A/N: Sorry**

**Kuki: AWWW THIS CHAPPIE WAS SOOO ROMANTIC dreamy**

**Wally: Who cares the romance? Yuck. I just liked the fact that i was the best at Smash Warriors 2**

**A/N: Actually, Kuki was.**

**Wally: I'm starting to hate you all over again.**


	12. Getting Ready

**Hey Everyone, **

**Yeah i'm still alive :P**

**I'm really SORRY i havent been ubdating...its been a week! :P Sorry it's just that after the holidays ended we had loads of homework and it was my birthday this week :P Yeah anyways here's a fairly short chapter..hope you like it! :P I might publish the next one today to..so stay tuned**

**Disclaimer: (C) Mr. Warburten KND. Maybee someday soon me**

**AS USUAL REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**The Girls.**

"So, what'aya think?" Abby asked nervously. Kuki just stared at her, speechless, her mouth wide open.

"I know! Numbuh 5 looks like a tramp!!" Abby wailed. "Abby you look beautiful!!" Kuki exclaimed.

"Really?" Abby asked blushing. "Yes, ohmigosh! I cannot believe it!" Kuki said.

"It is kinda of a nice dress, not to sparkly either," Abby said touching the soft fabric.

"Ouch," She said touching the corner of her head.

"I told you not to move when I curled your hair!" Kuki reminded her.

"Well know it's your turn!" Abby said grinning at her.

Kuki laughed and pulled out her dress.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Abby breathed.

It was a green dress with bows for straps and the skirt fell below her knees.

Kuki went to the bathroom and changed into it. "Omigod! You look awesome!" Abby squealed.

Kuki smiled and grabbed her curling iron…

**The Boys**

"How long are they going to take?" Hoagie complained checking his watch.

"Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 362 havent even showed up either!" Nigel said complaining.

Wally stayed silent. He was listening to 'Grow Up' on his KND-pod.

He had been listening to that song non-stop ever since he has sung with Kuki earlier.

He had thought way to much about the whole thing, that his brain was actually hurting!

"The l.i.m.o is inside and ready! Its out and running! You know expensive cheese is?" Hoagie asked.

"Our vehicles operate on cheese?" Nigel asked him. "Well, hey! Gas is expensive!" Hoagie said defensivly as he rapped on the door.

The door swung open…

Abby and Kuki stepped out giggling and blushing. The boy's just stared at them open mouthed.

Hoagie and Wally were practically drooling. Even Nigel's mouth was open.

"Er…you girls look quite…very…beautiful," Nigel blurted out.

"Thanks," Abby said smiling. She looked at Hoagie. He was staring at her, his mouth still hung over.

"What? Did u over-do it?" She asked misunderstanding his loss for words.

Silently he shook his head. Then he seemed to find his voice. "Wow," Was a all he could say.

Abby blushed. "Thanks."

Abby and Hoagie seemed to be lost in another world and Nigel had gone to call the other operatives so technically Kuki and Wally were alone.

Kuki was blushing and pretending to look at Abby and Hoagie.

Meanwhile Wally was gaping at her in astonishment.

_Sure Kuki's always beautiful, but tonight she looks…amazing_," Wally thought as he looked at her.

"_Ohmigod, I have totally overdone it! I totally look like tramp, I can just imagine what he's thinking,"_ Kuki thought in embarrassment.

"Well, we are going to have to pick them up, Numbuh 2, prepare the L.I.M.O please," Nigel said checking his watch but Hoagie wasn't listening.

"Hoagie!" He yelled. "What?" Hoagie asked snapping out of his dream world.

"Uh right sorry Numbuh 1," He said grinning goofily as Abby giggled.

Nigel rolled his eyes and followed Abby and Hoagie outside. Kuki and Wally got up and started to follow.

"Uh..Kuki?" Wally asked nervously as they got to the door.

Yeah?" Kuki asked, biting her lip to keep from blushing. "You look…uh...very..pre-…beautiful," He said looking down at his shoes.

"Thanks Wally," She said. They stood there in silence.

"Kuki I-" He stopped midway in his sentence as Kuki went on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

She gasped realizing what she had done and quickly stepped into the L.I.M.O.

Wally just stood there in shock with a goofy grin on his face .

"Numbuh 4, please close your mouth, your drooling! Now get into the L.I.M.O!" Nigel called from inside.

Wally blushed and stepped into the L.I.M.O closing the door behind him.

**Yeah. I know pretty short huh? Well its MUSHY! Awww :D The next chap will probably be on the 'Delightful Childrens' evil plan! Well since the KND are 14 right know and are the TND i guess the DCFDTL should be the DTFDTL. That doesnt sound right. I'm just going to keep them as the 'Delightful Children!" :P**

**As always review please! more reviews more ubdates! :D**

**Wally: speechless**

**Kuki: Aww I HAVE SUCH A PRETTY DRESS!**

**Wally: KND-pod? what the crud?**

**A/N: Hey, i'm not very orginal!**

**Wally: I'll say**

**Kuki: LA LA LA LA! I HAVE A PREEEEETY DREESSS!**


	13. The Delightful's Plan

**Hey...again! **

**I wrote this chapter before sinking into my homework, it fairly short though...:P**

"My Delightful Children, I am surprised in you," Father said shaking his head.

Why Father? Have we not thought of a perfect plan to get rid of those annoying Teens next door for good?" DCFDTL asked in chorus.

"The plan is fine, except one thing, you forgot to invite main TND operatives we want to get rid of! Sector V! Numbuh 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5!" Father exclaimed inhaling his pipe.

"No father, that was not a mistake," The Delightful children said grinning evilly.

"What do you mean?" Father asked chewing at the end of his cigar.

"We have invited every sector in TND including moonbase, every sector except Sector V!" DCFDTL exclaimed happily.

"I still don't get it," Father said. "We are planning to capture every TND member at the party, then we will use the Delightful Ray to turn them into Delightfuls! Every member except Sector V!" DCFDTL explained.

"I don't care about the rest of the dang TND! I just want those brats of Sector V!" Father shouted.

"Let us finish, after we capture the other TND members, we will show Sector V there poor friends, and they will come to attack, but when they do, we will have turned every single member of the TND into a Delightful and everyone will go against them!" DCFDTL finished.

"My, My, that is—that is pure genuius!" Father shouted happily.

"Thank You Father, we will not disappoint you," DCFDTL.

"Wait, those other members of the TND must've told Sector V about the party, they'll find some way to sneak in!" Father said frowning.

"Impossible, there are guards at every window, door and any other possible way inside the mansion, and the guards have memorized each of Sector's V's features, and they won't be able to go in!" DCFDTL said chuckling.

"Perfect, you children will be rewarded!" Father said chuckling. "Thank You Father, but we are no longer children, we are teens, the Delightful Teens From down the lane".

**Super Short SORRY. REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW**


	14. Delightful Party

**Hiya Everyone!**

**Yehh i'm back, sorry it's just that we had SO MUCH homework so I didnt get a chance to ubdate :P Okay, you guys are going to hate me for this chapter coz its a cliffhanger. I'm sorry! I just have to think some more and add some finishing touches to the next chapter so it might be published today! Well that is, if i get some MORE reviews :D**

**Thanks guys SO MUCH for the reviews. WOW 22 REVIEWS! Seriously your guys are AWESOME! :D**

**Supuh Guh-Zillion Special Thanks to my regular Reviewers: Laurie43, xxxTheBlackRosexxx, DarkXRachel, I love your guy's reviews, they are always so AWESOME!**

**And thanks for all the faves too! :D **

**Disclaimer: Not Yet. All (c) goes to Mr. Waburten (btw there is a little note about Mr. W at the bottem which i hope you will all read)**

**As Always REVIEW. You Review. I ubdate. :P**

In the L.I.M.O

Abby glanced at Wally then at Kuki. Wally was on one wide of Abby and Kuki on the other. Both of them were blushing and had embarrassed looks on there faces.

Abby's P.O.V

_What happened to those two, I thought everything was fine now_! Abby thought in frustration.

Kuki's

_Omigod, why did I have to go and kiss him? All he said was that I looked nice, well beautiful but still! You don't go and kiss the people who say your beautiful! _Kuki thought as a flush came over her cheeks.

Wally glanced at Kuki.

Wally's

_Why didn't I just say something? I could have told her what I really felt about her! That was the perfect time! But nooo, I just had to stand there like an idiot! She kissed me! I can't believe she kissed me!_ Wally thought smiling dreamily.

Abby's PO.V

_Those two will NEVER get together at this rate! Abby_ thought shaking her head.

Outside of the Delightful Mansion…

(They already picked up Numbuh 86 and 362.

"Wow," Hoagie said looking out the window.

"That is outtasight," Abby agreed.

"It's so pretty!" Kuki gushed.

"Well…I see the delightful children are planning this attack at no expense," Nigel said frowning. "Aww..c'mon Numbuh 1! I'm sure it'll be fun," Rachel said punching him playfully in the arm. "Well perhaps," Nigel said smiling at her and Numbuh 86 snickered.

Even Wally had his nose pressed against the window. "Wow," He said.

"Er…Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 2 asked suddenly realizing something.

"What?" Nigel asked him as he pushed his sunglasses up.

"You do realize that there is a huge guard with a list of people who are invited, uh I don't think were on that list," Hoagie pointed out.

Nigel looked outside at the guard and frowned. "That is correct, Numbuh 2," He said rubbing his chin.

"Yeah uh we were prepared for that," Rachel said flushing as Fanny pulled out a bag of dusguises.

Nigel put on a brown haired wig. Abby wore a yellow hat instead of her red one. Numbuh 2 put on a pair of sunglasses. Wally put on a hat. Kuki pulled on a silky blonde wig.

"Well we will just have to…er…impervise!" Nigel said going out of the L.I.M.O. Hoagie shrugged and everyone followed Nigel out.

Rachel and Fanny went first.

"Rachel Mcenzie," She said and the guard checked the list and let her in.

"Fanny Fullbright," Fanny said. Again, the guard checked the list and let her in.

Nigel and the rest of sector V quickly tried to follow them into the door.

"Names please," The guard said stopping them. He squinted at them. "Who are you?" He asked pulling out his list.

"We are…you know…guests," Abby said staring at the floor.

"We are sector A squared from er… Americiland," Nigel said confidently.

Uh…Duh," The guard said cheking the list. "I don't see you on it," He said looking up.

Sector V each exchanged nervous glances.

"My, my! This is just not a welcome!" Kuki said in a haughty voice stepping up.

The guard and Sector V looked at her puzzeled.

"Do you not know who I am? I am…uh…Ruki…Williams! You know from the band, 'Immature? How can you now recognize us? This is a absolute disgrace! The Delightful Children are going to really get it for this type of behavior! We are one of the most famous bands in the world! We were supposed to go for uh…an award show today! But instead we decided to sing for there little party! If you do not let us in, I will not only get you fired, the Delightful Children and our lawyer will hear about it!" Kuki continued in the same haughty voice.

"Uh gee, I'm really sorry! Duh..you can go in!!!" The guard stuttered nervously.

Kuki flipped her hair. "C'mon guys let's go," She said going in.

Sector V grinned and went inside.

"Kuki that was awesome!" Hoagie exclaimed as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Yeah, you go girl!" Abby cheered.

"Numbuh Three, that was quite a speech! You fooled him! Well done!" Nigel said admiringly.

"Thanks guys," Kuki said blushing.

They started to walk into the banquet hall when Wally grabbed Kuki's hand.

The others walked on, not noticing.

"That was awesome Kuki, you were really good," He said smiling as he let go.

"Thanks," Kuki said blushing at the ground.

They started to walk toward the rest of gang.

"Oh yeah by the way you're a really pretty blonde," Wally whispered in her ear grinning

"Shut up!" She said swatting him on the head, pretending to be ticked off, but secretly pleased, as he laughed.

They caught up with Nigel, Abby, Hoagie, Fanny and Rachel.

"Okay, this is it! We must pretend to be couples!" Nigel ordered.

Rachel and Fanny each took one arm of Nigel's and walked in.

Hoagie put his arm around Abby.

Kuki and Wally just glanced at each other shyly.

Finally, Wally took Kuki's hand.

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand lightly. He smiled at her and they entered the banquet hall, hand in hand…

**"A face of a lover with a fire in his heart, a girl undercover but you tore her apart.." --- Last Christmas by Taylor Swift**

**LOL sorry about that but that song has been stuck in my head all day :P It kinda fits into the story!**

**Anyways here is my note about Mr. Warburten.**

**HE IS STARTING A NEW SHOW! Yeah, in his blog it says's he is going to be airing his pilot of his new episode soon. :( I dunno i know KND has ended but this kinda makes it more offical. SOB I still refuse to watch I.N.T.E.V.I.E.W.S coz' i know i'm gonna end up bawling :P. Anyways i know there has been a petetion going on to SAVE KND but i'm not exactly sure how many signitures it has gotten. So i'm think of starting my own petetion, on fanfiction and Deviantart. Let me know what you think!  
**

**Ok that note was totally off topic but anyways....AS ALWAYS REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! :D**

**Wally: What'ya mean KND has ended? If that were true then i wouldnt be here!**

**A/N: Good Point**

**Kuki: Awww! This chappie was soooo mushy!**

**Wally: Yeah, why not put some action in, it's getting way to (barf) Mushy**

**A/N: I might just do that, Numbuh 4**


	15. Delightful Party part 2

**Heyy! :D back yet again for another ubdate...and uh just a warning okay? Dont kill me for this chapter? It might not be what everyone is expecting. BUT PLEASE REMEMBER THIS IS JUST SORTA THE BEGINING OF THE PARTY. ITS NOT OVER. And nore is the story**

**I'm sorry i keep on getting lost in detail with this story. I know everyone wants to just yell 'JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!' but i kinda want to to make it long so i get lost into detail. Yehh besides i think this story might be a little confusing so if you have any questions jsut ask...okay? it's fairly long with a little song in it too...(sneaky smile)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KND (c) Altho i should coz Mr.W is aleady MOVING ON! : (SOB!) (c) Avril Lavigne for the song. **

**REVIEW: The story is going to still have more chapter's but the plot really is thicking and i would love some suggestions :D so REVIEW!**

"Ohmigosh," Kuki and Wally both said in usion.

The banquet hall was huge, and beautifully decorated.

There was a huge sound system and a huge stage, where a rock band was playing

There was a huge dance floor, with couples dancing.

On the other side, there was this huge refreshment table filled with food. Even…even…soda!! When the KND had turned 13, the age for soda went up to 16.

They headed toward Nigel and Hoagie.

Hoagie's plate was stacked high with goodies and Nigel was drinking soda.

Hoagie's mouth dropped open as he saw them holding hands, even Nigel started choking on his Soda.

Blushing, Wally quickly let go of her hand and Kuki giggled.

"I'm gonna…go and hang with the girls over there…see you guys later," Kuki said heading toward the group of girls in the corner.

"Way to go Beetles," Hoagie said approvingly after he had smacked Nigel's back a few times.

"Hey Kuki!" Abby said smiling as she came up.

"Hey, man this party is terrific!" Kuki said giggling.

"Yeah I can't believe the 'Delightfuls'!" Fanny said. "Totally," Rachel agreed.

"Oh yeah, Rachel's I've been meaning to ask you something," Abby said innocently elbowing Kuki.

"Yeah," Kuki said snickering.

"Uh…what?" She asked nervously taking a sip from her soda.

"Why are you and 86 both going with Nigel…huh?" Abby asked slyly.

Rachel burst out her soda. "Oh…uh well, y'now more protection…for the supreme leader," Rachel blurted out.

Fanny laughed and rolled her eyes while Rachel shot her a sharp look.

"C'mon Rach, its Kuki and Abby, you can tell them," Fanny protested.

"Yeah! It's us your friends, know spill!" Kuki ordered.

"Fine, you want the truth? I – I didn't want to pair me and Numbuh 1 because it would kinda seem obvious that I liked him so I forced Fanny to come along too," Rachel admitted blushing.

Kuki smiled kindly. "C'mon Rachel it wouldn't have mattered, he's crazy over you!".

"Really? I mean all that business about Lizzie…" Rachel started but Abby just shook her head.

"He was over Lizzie a long time ago girl!". "Thank god for that!" She added under her breath as Rachel broke out into a huge smile.

"Hey Abby?" Hoagie asked tapping her shoulder.

"Uh yeah Hoagie?" She asked whirling around.

"You…I dunno…wanna…you know…dance?" He asked stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Sure, c'mon, I'll see ya girl's later!" She called as she walked off with Hoagie.

"There's Numbuh 60!" Fanny said blushing. "Uh…I'm gonna go say hi," She said walking off dreamily.

"Go ask Nigel to dance…now!" Kuki said pushing Rachel a little.

"No way! I mean, he's supposed to ask me!!" Rachel said blushing.

"Nigel will never get the guts to ask you to dance, now go before I ask him for you!" Kuki said.

"Fine," Rachel said nervously as she walked away to find Nige

l. _Awww how romantic…know if only my Prince Charming would come for me, _Kuki thought as she watched Rachel ask Nigel to dance.

He blushed and stuttered but finally said yes.

"Hey babe," A throaty deep voice spoke up from behind her.

She whirled around to find herself, staring into the eyes of 'That Kid'

Back to Wally…

_Man I look like a dork hanging here by myself _Wally thought.

_Maybe I should find Kuki and ask her to dance _He thought remembering the time that they had rocked the dance floor at the Delightful party 4 years ago.

_Now where is she? At the dance floor? _He thought dodging the couples.

"Hey!" A girl's voice said from behind him.

"Uh..hi?" He asked confused.

"You're Wally Beetles, right?"

The girl asked excitedly.

"Uh yeah…why?" He asked puzzled.

"From the arcade? Remember when you and your friend sang 'We will Rock you?' I wrote my number on your hand!" She exclaimed happily.

"Oh…right," Wally said vaguely remembering.

"I'm Heather! So you wanna dance?" She asked smiling.

"Uh I dunno…" Wally said suddenly seeing Kuki.

His heart stopped beating for a second.

She was talking to 'That Kid!'. He couldn't see her face but he could recognize that beautiful hair anywhere.

He swallowed his hurt and then looked at Heather. "Lets Dance," Wally said as Heather squealed.

**KUKI'S P.O.V**

"Sorry, I already have a date," I explained to 'that kid' as he asked me if I wanted to dance.

"Oh who?" He asked angrily. "Wally Beatles," I said smugly.

"Oh I see," He said tightly. "Yeah," I said uncomfortably.

Suddenly he grinned. "What?" I asked not liking that sneaky grin of his.

"You sure Beetles is your date?" He asked smugly.

"Yes," I said annoyed. I mean technically he was my date right?

"Then explain why he's dancing with some other girl!" He said pointing to the dance floor.

I looked and sure enough there he was.

With a girl. Not Abby or anyone I would have been comfortable with. Some unknown hot girl. Very hot girl.

I swallowed my tears. "Oh that's…his…cousin," I said with some dignity but my voice was breaking.

"Cousin…right," 'That Kid' said shaking his head. "Your loss, babe," he said walking off. My heart felt like it was melting as I watched as he gazed into her eyes. I had to get outta here. I tried running out but the Guard was roaming around he caught sight of me and grinned. "Hey Ruki!" He said excitedly. "Who?" I asked puzzled. "You! The singer from Immature?" He asked. "Oh…right," I said. "You ready?" He asked. "For what?" I asked but he was pulling me onto the stage. "Oh no! I can't sing, I have a…sore throat!" I said faking a cough. "Sorry you gotta sing, the Delightful's aren't paying you for nothing!" He ordered. I looked around helplessly, everyone was staring at me, waiting. Abby and Hoagie were staring at me with alert eyes. "The request is 'my happy ending' the guitarist whispered to me. I nodded helplessly. The music started. Crud, why did I always show up at the wrong time?" I thought angry at myself.  
_  
__So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

I sang, wishing I could be anywhere but here.

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

I sang as the audience started to cheer.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the stuff that you do

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  
_

I sang, getting a flash back of that night he had insulted me so much, suddenly I felt like this song was about me.  
_  
It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done  
_  
I sang, the emoticon coming into my voice. Flashbacks to that beach trip, saving me from King Sandy, singing with me at the school play, saving me all those times, playing rainbow monkies with me, and all those moments. The last flash back was with him

dancing with that girl. I caught his eye, and glared at him hoping he could finally see all the pain that he had caused me.

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending_

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

I finished the song. The audience was cheering like crazy but I ran off the stage.

I had to get out of here. I rushed to a door and opened it.

The lights were low and there was a romantic song playing and a bunch of couples were making out. Including Nigel and Rachel.

It was so romantic.

Tears started to stream down my cheeks.

After all I was the one who was all into lovey mushy stuff. Yet here I was alone, brokenhearted.

I quickly got out and ran out of the banquet hall.

Outside. To get some fresh air.

I let myself sink down to my knees leaning against the wall

And I started to cry hard, my mascara smudging all over my hand. I didn't care. About anything.

All my life, I had believed that love was real no matted how many eyerolls and snickers I had gotten.

But the truth was that love wasn't real. Only lucky people found there actual soul mates

I believed in a lie all this time.

So much for my happy ending.

**Ugh, that was really soppy and mushy. Okay, before you get out your weopens and come to kill me, please remember that there will be lots of romance, good mushiness and action in the next one! **

**Thanks Please Review.**

**Wally: I would NEVER DANCE WITH ANOTHER CRUDDY GIRL!!**

**Kuki: (crying) its so....sad....poor me! Wally why are you such a jerk?**

**Wally: dont look at ME! she wrote the story**

**A/N: Heeheee, i'm gonna go know...y'now...somewhere...safe! AHHH WALLY HELP**

**Wally: I'm going to get some Soda, and leave you cruddy girls alone**

**Kuki: To all those poeple and ! she might not ubdate for a while due to some injuries**

**A/N: HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Delightful Party Part 3

**Hiya! Yeah I'm ALIVE. Haven't croaked or anything. SORRY it took me soo long to ubdate! I was sick for most of the week so I couldnt. But mostly I just forgot due to the LACK OF REVIEWS lately :P. This chapter is loong. And I used some of your guy's awesome ideas! :D so watch out for them. I'll be giving credit to DarkxRachel and XxxTheBlackRosexxX! :D You guys had some awesome idea's! 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not KND...(not yet) or the song. (c) .**** (c) Stiff Dylans for song.**

**As alwayz REVIEW. **

**I UBDATE when I get REVIEWS. So no reviews, No ubdates :(**

**I love faves but reviews help me even more :D**

**And here...we...go! ----------- (c) The Joker :P**

**Wally's P.O.V**

Uh.. Heather? I have to go to the…bathroom" I said nervously.

She gave me this coy look then she wrapped her arm's around me and sexily said "I'll be waiting, there's a slow song up next,".

"Uh…right…bye!" I said dashing out of the dance floor as fast as I could.

"Bye beautiful!" She called after me. I rushed into the bathroom and sank to the floor.

Oh god, a slow song? Seriously I felt like barfing. Who did this girl think she was? She was a trampy slut. She kept on doing these crazy touchy dance moves while I tried to back out. Why did I ever dance with her in the first place?

Oh yeah, to get back at Kuki. Speaking of Kuki, she looked really angry when she was singing up there. When she sang the chorus, and glared at me, it was almost as if the song was about me! Seriously, if looks could kill, I'd be dead by know.

And then she just rushed off the stage! I tried to follow her but stupid Heather wouldn't let me. I think she was crying. I've never seen her look so hurt. But why? Wasn't she having a blast with 'That Kid'?

Speak of the Gaylord, he just came into the bathroom. "Wow, Beetles, you really got game," He said shaking his head.

"Shut up," I said grumpily. I was so not in the mood to talk to this loser.

"Yeah you got some nerve, taking Kuki to the dance, then dancing with that hot girl, even I'm impressed," He said chucking.

"What are you talking about? Kuki was all over you!" I protested.

"Me? The girl told me to take a hike because she already had a date! You! and then you went and danced with some other chick! Man, your pathetic!" 'That Kid' said rolling his eyes as he washed his hands.

I wasn't even lisening anymore. Kuki was telling him to lay off? She wasn't all over him? I sunk down lower in the ground and groaned. Oh god, I'm such a cruddy idiot. I hate myself. Why did I have to think that she would be flirting with him? And why did I have to dance with that stupid girl? I gotta find Kuki.

I ran out the bathroom ignoring 'that kid's' snickers…

**Heather P.O.V (the girl that he danced with)**

"Oh, he was totally H-O-T!" I said smugly.

"Ohmigod! And he like actually like y'now like danced with like you?" My friend asked.

"Totally he was all over…moi!" I chirped enjoying there jealous looks.

"I dunno," One of my friends said doubtfully. "What do you mean?" I demanded. "I've seen him before, with that girl…Kuki Sanban! Remember she and him sang 'Grow up'? At the arcade?" She said.

"Oh please, I am so much hotter then her," I said smugly.

Well okay she was pretty even though she didn't wear much make up. But she was a total poser.

"Yeah they like totally had chemistry together, I've seen them before, total flirts!" Another friend spoke up giggling.

"Look he's totally into me! You guys will see, we'll be rocking the dance floor, now I'm gonna go find him!" I said waving my fingers in farewell. "Bye!" They called.

"Chow!" I said smugly. After all, chow was a Japenese word right? See, I was just as good as Kuki Sanban!

"Now, where is that hottie?" I asked myself. There! He was running somewhere. I quickly caught up to him.

"Heyyy!" I purred throatily. "Uh…yeah Heather I gotta run, I'm looking for..." He stumbled around his words.

"Me? baby I'm right here!" I said pulling him to the dance floor ignoring his protests.

**Wally's P.O.V**

CRUD! What was wrong with this chick? What part of I cannot dance right know does she not understand.

Wait, why where, Nigel, Hoagie and Abby being dragged by that guard?

Oh god, why was he coming toward me. "Uh Heather? I think I better go," I said but she only held my hand tighter.

The guard, Abby, Hoagie and Nigel came up to me. "You guys have go to sing another song, everyone is requesting!" The guard said.

"Uh sorry…we were only supposed to do one song," I said despreratly.

The guard wasn't paying attention. "Where's that pretty girl? Ruki? Huh? She has to sing! Everyone loved her!" He said.

"Well whoops, I guess she…left, sorry we can't sing without her!" Nigel stammered as the Guard glared at him.

"No you have to sing!" He said angrily.

"Our instruments got stolen! We cannot play with any other instruments!" Hoagie said shaking his hand.

"We have a band! One of you has got to sing," He said getting really angry.

"Oh Wally will!" Heather said raising my hand.

"What?" I glared at her.

"Oh Wally! You never told me you were in a band! And you have such a beautiful voice!" She said smiling at me.

"Come with me," The guard said dragging me onto the stage.

"Look I really can't sing, that girl is…crazy! Mental problems! I have no singing talents whatsoever!" I protested but he wasn't lisening. "Stay," he threatened as we got to the stage. "Okay," I gulped as he gave me this angry glare.

"Okay, dude! We got a request!" The guitarist said smiling at me.

"Uh…yeah…okay," I said not knowing what to say.

"First, man I'm honered to sing with a band like you, Immature, I'm positive I've heard that name before, you guys won that Juno right?" The guitarist asked excitedly.

"Uh…right," I said having no clue what he was saying.

"Yeah well anyways we have this request from…" he looked at the card closely.

"DarkxRachel," He read from the card.

"She wants the song 'Ultra Violet," He said to me.

"Right…" I said wishing I could get off this cruddy stage.

Ultra Violet..what the heck was that? Wait, Kuki was singing it in the bus one day.

Oh yeah. I remember. She wouldnt shut up until I sang along with her.

Which in the end I did but still I wasnt about to go and sing infrount of everyone! I have to get out of here.

I tried to make a run for it but the Guitarist grabbed by shoulder.

"It's Okay man, everyone gets nervous," He said. "You're a famous Rockstar, this should be easy for you," He said grinning.

"Right," I muttered. I caught sight of Abby, Hoagie and Nigel.

I glared at them and they gave me sheepish looks.

**Kuki's P.O.V**

Okay, this was totally pathetic. I'm at the hottest party in town and i'm outside, hunched up on the wall crying.

But I have more dignity then that. I was going to try to enjoy this. Try. Really hard.

I was out here for nearly 15 minutes. And it was freezing.

I'm going inside. I headed to the bathroom for a quick touchup. I quickly made up my makeup again and I looked less like a crazed out raccoon.

I have got to face him, I have to have some dignity I thought miserably.

Why isn't there any music playing? Everyone was huddeled around the stage. Who was up there? Madonna?

I dodged my way through the crowd and stopped at the center in ashtonishment.

Was that…Wally? What? Don't tell me was going to…sing? I mean yeah he sang at the Karoake but that was for laughs.

The music started to play and Wally started to sing.

I rolled my eyes. Why? Because he looked adorable up on stage.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? The boy who broke my heart is singing up on stage.

And i'm in the crowd watching. i tore myself away from the huge crowd and went to the punch table. it was empty, infact the whole hall was in front of the stage. I poured myself some punch as his voice filled the room. And my heart.

**Wally's P.O.V**

oh god, I was sweating right through my shirt. Crud. _Crud!_. I opened my mouth and started to sing.

_She is a wave and she's breaking  
She's a problem to solve  
and in that circle she's making  
I will always revolve_

What the crud? Why do I suddenly remember Kuki right now? This was so not the time to worry about her. For some reason I keep getting flashbacks since we were Kids. Oh god i am so bogus.

_And on her sight  
These eyes depend  
Invisible and Indivisible_

I sang, thinking about those beautiful eyes of hers. Crud! What is wrong with me?! i hate mushiness

_That fire you ignited  
Good, bad and undecided  
Burns when I stand beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet_

I sang, remembering how angry she could get but how it didn't matter, when her eyes lit up it was worth it.

_Visions so insane  
Travel unraveling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
Ultraviolet_

I sang, flashbacks to when I had insulted her that night, the hurt, cold look in her eyes. Then I had a flashback to earlier this night when she had kissed me.

_Now is a phase and it's changing  
It's rotating us all  
Thought we're safe but we're dangling  
and it's too far to survive the fall_

I sang, flashbacks to her talking with 'that kid' and me dancing with Heather.

_And this I know  
It will not bend  
Invisible and indivisible_

I sang, suddenly realzing that it didn't matter how much I denied it, I loved her even though it probably didn't seem like it to her.

_Visions so insane  
Travel unraveling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet,_

_That fire you ignited  
Good, Bad and undecided  
Burns when I stand beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet_

Where was that girl anyways? Hey there she is! At the punch table. My gaze met her. Our eyes locked. Her eyes were a little watery, filled with warmness and hurt. Wait crud. What was the next line. I looked around desperatly. The music played on and the Guitarist gave me a 'go on' look. Crud what was it!?

Suddenly I heard a voice. As clear as could be. From the back, at the punch table.

_Visions so insane  
Travel unraveling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet,_

Kuki sang gazing into my eyes.

I love her voice. I stood there dreamily staring at her.

Then she coughed very loudly and I remembered where I was. _Crud_

_Your light is ultraviolet_

I contonued, not looking away from her. There was no one else us in the room. Just me and her. Even if there were, it didnt matter.

_Visions so insane  
Travel unraveling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
Ultraviolet_

People were clapping probably and cheering too. But I wasnt paying attention.

I pushed through the crowd dodgingt the people who tried to grab my hand and went to to the punch table.

Where did she go? Suddenly Hands grabbed at me. I looked behind in surprise.

Heather had her arms locked around me.

"Hey baby! you were awesome!" She said kissing me on the cheek even though i tried to wrestle my way out of it.

She dragged me to the center of the dance floor. Everyone was staring at us.

"I want to thank you in frount of everyone" She said gesturing to her friends. "For what?!" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Singing that romantic song for me of course!" She said giving me a 'duh' look.

Hooting startied to fill the room and I looked around and saw her. She was beside the door. Her face was red and her eyes were watery. She glared at me.

Honestly if looks could kill I would cruddy die right know.

Her eyes were filled with hurt and anger and she quickly ran out.

"Kuki!" I yelled trying to chase after her but Heather grabbed me.

"Seriously Wallykins! That was beyond romantic!" She said gigling.

"THAT SONG WASNT FOR YOU!" I yelled. Everyone turned around in surprise.

"Wallykins, c'mon don't be shy to admit it," Heather said between clenched teeth.

"No I dont even like you, listen I only danced with you because I tried to make someone jealous, and I was an idiot to do that, but then after you wouldnt let go of me! YOU WONT LISTEN to anyone for that matter! Your trampy slut who goes around obsessing over random guys so she can impress her stupid friends!" I yelled.

Everyone gasped. Hooting started and the guys started yelling things like 'BURNED' and 'Dissed'.

I closed my eyes, I was being kinda harsh, even for me. "Heather," I began.

She glared at me "You don't know what your missing out on! I'm going to give you one more chance, say you love me," She said in clenched teeth.

I looked at her in surprise. Who did she think she was?

I was sick of this crud. I'm Wally Beetles, Numbuh 4 who hates girls, mushy romance stuff! Why was I even trying to make peace with some Cruddy GIRL!?

I laughed bitterly. "You think I'm gonna kneel down at your feet and beg for your forgivness? No i just dissed you in frount of everyone and your telling me to say 'I love you'? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Are you cruddy INSANE?! i DONT LIKE YOU! NO! AS IN N-O!" I snapped at her and started to walk away, ignoring the cheers.

"Wally! Where are you going?!" She wailed.

"To apologize to the one person I hurt, the person I actually do care about," I said pusheing my way through the crowd who was cheering.

"Numbuh Four!" Nigel said coming up with the gang.

"Look, I need to find Kuki know," I said trying to get through.

"YOU WILL listen to your leader!" He snapped angrily at me. I stepped back in surprise.

"You do not leave your partner to go dance with some mindless hot girl!! You do NOT JUST Leave your partner! And know you've lost Numuh 3! Great! The Delightful Children probably captured her now!" He said his eyes blazing.

"Nigel," Rachel said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Man, Numbuh 4, I mean that chick was Hot and stupid and stuff , But didja have to be so harsh?" Hoagie asked chuckling.

"Although she was pretty annoying, i'm glad you told her off," Abby added.

"You sucked up there ya stupid boy! How could ya forget a line!? Good thing Kuki sang it for ya! See girls are sooo much better then boys!" Fanny said coming up.

"Thanks Fanny," I said saracastiaclly.

"Speaking of Kuki, where's ya date?" Fanny asked him .

"Back to my point, I have to go and apoligize," Wally said.

"Don't expect her to forgive you, you don't deserve it," Abby told him tightly.

"I know, i'm a cruddy jerk," I said rubbing my head.

"Good luck," Hoagie said.

"Yeah, Kuki's a great dancer, She hasnt danced all night, go apoligize," Rachel agreed.

I rolled my eyes and ran out of the Delightful mansion.

Outside. It was pretty cold, and I was even wearing a jacket!

I heard a trembling sound and ran toward it.

Kuki was hunched up agaist a wall, in a dark corner......

Yeah, we havent really moved ON yet. I usaaully get lost in Detail so yeah. I basically suck at writing :P don't need to be told that twice. And I made it a little mushy, I realized that, especcially for Wally so I tried to make him think sorta more Wally-ish style :P LOL I probably screwed that up tho. :D Anways I love that song that you suggested DarkxRachel! thanks soo much! :D And Your idea about Wally blowing off Heather, xxxTheBlackRosexxx! :D And laura43 and sstoon3425 3 Thanks for the reviews!

Wally: Who the heck is HEATHER?

A/N: Apparently a girl who likes you.

Wally: I hate girls

Kuki: Even mee?

Wally: Uh............. (blushes like mad, and jumps in the lake

Kuki: Ok-ay! Anyway's chow isnt even a Japenese word!

A/N: Obiously Heather is supposed to be DUMB remember?

Kuki: Oh yehh! HO-RAY


	17. Delighfully Outside

**Hiya**

**Dont Worry i'm not dead, altho u probably are coming with pitchforks and other weopens to come kill me for not ubdating for 2 WEEKS! Sorry i had two major tests this week and last. :P It's been so long that i have already started on another story :P Anywyas FINALLY an ubdate!**

**Disclaimer: If i owned the KND do u think i would be here writing stories WHEN i could be making another season of KND? I dont think so. I dont own the KND. Even if i have asked Mr. Warburten plenty of times. He's STILL thinking about it. So 4 now (c) goes to **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW and...**

**REVIEW**

"Kuki!" Wally shouted running toward her.

He sat down beside her breathlessly.

She looked up. Her tear-filled eyes brightened. Then they darkened again, as she remembered.

"Why are you here?" She asked coldly.

"To see if your okay! What are you doing here, its cruddy freezing out here!" Wally said.

"Kuki pulled off her soaking wig and shook out her hair.

"I think inside it was just a tad too 'crowded' why don't you go and suck face with your girlfriend," She said harshly, getting up.

"What? Kuki please just listen," He begged.

"No why should I? I though were supposed to be partners in this mission, I guess I was wrong," She shot back.

Wally winced. "I'm sorry, I was a stupid jerk, I shouldn't have left you, Kuki," He said taking a deep breath.

"You're SORRY? For ditching me for some tramp? For just leaving me there? I thought you hated girls, and the one girl that was your friend you ditched so you could hang out with some tramp! How can you be sorry Wallabee Beetles!" She shouted, tears pouring down her face.

"I don't like that tramp okay? I danced with her for one song, and she wouldn't let go of me!" He shouted back.

"Oh yeah? Of course you don't cause' obviously you sing songs for girls that you don't like!" She shot back sarcastically.

"Who said that song was for her!" He demanded.

"You," She said glaring at him.

He grabbed her shoulders. "Are you cruddy insane, you think that I would dedicate-no- sing a song for a cruddy girl?!" He asked her. "Then why did you?!" She asked trying to pull away.

" I didn't! I swear when you ran off I told her that it wasn't for her at all, I swear," Wally said strengthening his grip on her. She didn't answer.

"Besides, I didn't leave you alone, you were with 'that kid'" He said quietly.

" I wasn't with that kid! I told him off! I told him that I wasn't going to dance with him because I supposingly thought that I was here with you!' She shouted.

"I know that...now, the only reason I agreed to dance with that girl was because…I was jealous," Wally said.

"Jealous!? You were so jealous that you agreed to dance with a girly-girl?" She demanded.

"Yeah Kuki! I was jealous okay? Cant you see it?" He yelled.

Her eyes softened. "See what?" She asked softly.

"I've been try'na tell ya this for ages, since we were 10 I neva got the guts too," Wally said said putting his hands on her shoulders.

Kuki'

"Kuki I---" He began.

Suddenly the door of the mansion slammed closed.

Kuki and Wally both jumped apart.

"What the crud?" Wally demanded pulling on the door.

"Wally, its locked!" Kuki said staring up at the mansion as little medal doors slid over the windows.

"Oh no!" They both exclaimed..

"Wally if we're locked outside---" Kuki began. "That means everyone's locked inside," Wally finished.

"This was a trap!"

**Yes it was. A trap. I'm sure most've you have forgotten that after all, this is a 'delightful children's party :P**

**Wally: I DONT SEE ANY ACTION JUST CRUDDY MUSH**

**A/N: Hoo boy, there should be A LOTTA action in the next chappy**

**Kuki: I thought it was sweeeeeeeeeeeeeet**

**Wally: Who asked you? **


	18. The fate of the TND depends on them

**....Uh hey! heh heh...been a...uh...while eh?! OKAY OKAY DONT KILL ME! I KNOW I havent been here for a few..eh...months, AND I'M REALLY SORRY**

**but I'm ubdating now!**

**Disclaimer: No I STILL do not own KND and i probably never will.**

**R.I.P MJ :(**

"There MUST be a way out of here!" Nigel declared. Hoagie glanced at him. "There isn't, Numbuh 1, we've looked everywhere,".

"Has the hand-to-hand combat tried to break out?" Nigel asked. Hoagie sighed. "Yep, but even the strongest ones, can't get out,".

Nigel closed his eyes. "This is all my fault, all my fault," He murrmered. "No, its not," Hoagie insisted.

"Yes it is! I'm the one who said this was a mission like guh-million times, yet I'm the one who let myself…get distracted, I knew this was a trap, but I, of all people, should have been able to know they would do something!" Nigel said looking at the floor in shame. "C'mon, man, EVERYONE got distracted, even the supreme leader herself!" Hoagie said.

Nigel blushed and groaned loudly. "And who's fault is that?" He asked quietly. "Not yours!" Hoagie said quickly.

"I got…her…er distracted," Nigel said. "Uh…everyone was distracted, its not your fault," Hoagie said trying to hold back his laughter.

Abby came over to them. "Numbuh 5! Anything?" Nigel asked eagerly. Abby shook her head. "Sorry boss, but this dungeon place is locked up tight, its all steel," She said.

Nigel let out another loud groan. They were all trapped in some gigantic dungeon of some kind, almost all of the TND. Almost. Hoagie's eyes widened.

"Numbuh 1!" He said excitedly. Nigel looked up. "What?" He asked impatiently. "Not everyone is here!" He asked.

Nigel frowned and let out another sigh. "Hoagie EVERYONE is here, and if there are people who aren't they obviously don't know whats going on,". "2 people know exactly what's going on AND there here someplace!" Hoagie said grinning.

Nigel looked at him, puzzeled. "Who?" He asked. "Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4!"

--

"Oof!" Wally said breathlessly as he tried to open the door.

"Give it up Wally! There's no way it'll open" Kuki said. "Yah' couldn't be more positive!" Wally said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Kuki said sighing. "Its just that there's NO WAY IN!" She pointed out. "There has to be a way in!" Wally insisted.

Kuki rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna checkfor some backdoor or something," She said turning her heel.

She looked around. This place is locked up tight! She thought. Suddenly something dangling caught her eye. It was a pipe!

She started to pull on the pipe but it wouldn't come down. Kicking off her heels, she started to climb up.

She stopped off where it ended and grinned in excitement. It was a vent!

"Numbuh 4!" She called out excitedly. Wally headed towards her. "Wha-?" His voice trailed off as he looked up.

"I found a vent!" She said. His eyes widenened. "Great!" He said.

"Climb the pipe!" She said. Wally grabbed at the pipe and started to climb up swiftly.

He made it the top and Kuki started to pull on the vent, it wouldn't budge. "Here let me do it," He said. Its broke into two pieces. "What a cruddy vent," He murrmered.

"Whatever, go," She said giving him a push. "Ladies first," Wally said raising his eyebrows. Kuki rolled her eyes, but her cheek flushed.

She went in, Wally following. It wasn't that cramped but it was still a vent.

"Ugh, where do you think this leads off to?" Kuki asked. "I dunno, keep moving," Wally said panting a little.

--

"You mean to tell me, that numbuh 4 and 3 are in this mansion?" Rachel asked, her eyes widening. "Yes!" Nigel said.

"Do you think they'll be a able to rescue us?" Rachel asked doubtfully, biting her lip. "Of course! They are part of my sector, and very well trained," Nigel said looking offended.

Hoagie and Abby exchanged looks. Rachel was right. After all, it was Wally and Kuki. And last tme they saw them, Kuki had run out in tears and Wally following.

"Well, there's nothing else we can do about it, maybe they'll call headquartes, they'll be able to help, and get some KND operatives here pronto," She said hopefully.

"I have full faith, in both the operatives," Nigel said.

Rachel sighed. "Well, right know, they are only hope, before we come...," She shuddered. "We wont," Nigel said confidently. But he was worried too.

**I hopee you likedd, i know it short, and all all considering i havnt been here for a while, but I promse longer chapters in the future and quicker ubdates, now that is summer...so y'now clikc that flashy green button and review. :D**


	19. Delightful Clones

**FINALLY an Ubdate. Please. Dont Kill me. I'ts getting good!! (;**

**The next chapter will be up VERY SOON, and it will be quite long! I'm on it right now!**

**Disclaimer: I own. Nothing. NADA. Well except the idea.**

**REVIEWWWW PLEASE!!!!**

Ouch," Kuki said rubbing her head, after the landing.

"I thought you said it could hold us!" She said. Wally grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," He said.

She smiled back at him, thinking about how cute he looked, with his blonde hair ruffled up.

He held out his hand. She took it, but as she got up, she remembered the familiar hurt. She let go of his hand and got up, ignoring his puzzled expression.

"C'mon we better find the others," She said, before he could say anything.

They looked around. They were in one of the many rooms, in the Delightful Mansion. This appeared to be a bedroom. Wally turned to the door and opened it, Kuki followed him out.

"Where are we?" He asked looking at the massive hallway. "No idea, this mansion is massive," She said as she walked down the hall.

They turned left, to find another hallway filled with doors. "Let's open all of them, maybe the others-" Kuki began, but was interrupted by loud footsteps. Wally grabbed her hand, and pulled her into another room.

As soon as she got her breath back, she looked at Wally. He still had his arms around her. He looked down, his eyes locked into hers.

Suddenly he noticed, his arms still around her. He blushed, and quickly pulled himself away.

The door opened,and they quickly behind a piller. "Father is this really nessery?" The DCFDTL asked, exprased. "Don't move," Wally mouthed. She nodded.

"Yes it is! Now tell me what's going on here!" Father said sharply.

The DCFDTL sighed. "We went over this, Father," They said. "All of those pesky TND are locked up in the dungeon which is impossible to get out off, in nearly a half hour's time, all of them will be turned into Delighful children- er teens, and then, together they will all attack the KND," They chorused, eyes gleaming.

Father didn't say anything. "I- I...this...this is actually going to work," He said. "Why of course it is Father, the kids turn into dumb teens, it was easy,". "I have never been more proud," Father said, his voice cracking. "Come here," He said, enveloping them in a hug. Laughing together, they opened the door, and strode out.

For a while, they sat in silence. "W-what are we going to do?" Kuki asked, her eyes wide in horror.

Wally looked at her. "We have no choice, we have to stop them," He said. "Wally, there's no way we can do that, this is the DCFDTL we're talking about, we should alert the KND and get them to invade the mansion- " Kuki began. "No," Wally cut in. "We have no time to do that," He shook his head.

"But how are we going to...?" She trailed off.

"We'll think of something, C'mon let's try to find the dungeon," He said getting up.

He held out his hand, and this time she took it. They crept out the door.

**In the dungeon**

"30 minutes PEOPLE!! 30 MINUTES UNTIL WE GET DELIGHTFUL CLONIZED!!!!!!" Rachel shouted. Everyone was scattered around, trying to look for a way out.

She sighed. She looked hopelessly up at the ceiling. A small tear slid down her face.

"Hey, are you crying?" Nigel asked, wide eyes. "No," Rachel sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"Its okay, its going to be okay," Nigel said softly.

"I'm such...a bad leader...i've gotten everybody...into this mess, and now its all my fault that we're going to be Delighful Clones," She said her voice breaking. "No its not, okay? And we're getting out of this! Have you forgotten who we are? We're the Kids Next Door," Nigel said.

Rachel smiled. "Your right," She said.

**Hoagie **

"It has to work!" Hoagie shouted. "WELL IT DOESNT!" An angry operative said, storming away.

Hoagie sighed. "Any luck?" Fanny asked. "No, its hopeless," He said sighing.

"I know," She agreed. "Do you think that there going to do it?" He asked. She didn't meet his eye. "Do what?" She asked. "Kuki and Wally, do you think there going to save us?" He asked. She looked at him. "I hope," She said softly.

**Back to Kuki/Wally**

"Where's the cruddy dungeon!?" Wally exploded. "Hush!" Kuki said quicky. "Oh right, sorry," Wally murmerred. "I don't know, this mansion is so huge," She said quietly. "Maybe it's somewhere down, like in a basement," Wally suggested. "Let's go," She said, and they rushed down the stairs.

**Wally's P.O.V**

Crud. Crud. CRUD!

She's mad at me. I know she is. And I can't apoligize right now. Or bring it up. We have to focus on saving the TND. But I can't. I need to explain to her. And I need to tell her. The truth. **Finally.**

**--**

**Feel free to click the REVIEW button! :D **

**Just say'n (; **

**3**


End file.
